Horror Stories
by WellBattle6
Summary: Just some horror esque drabbles. Rated T because there will be no gore.


Disclaimer: This is going to be a simple one: I'm not Scott.

_This series, I believe, will consist of the most emotional writing I will EVER write. Please review. Promote this series to other people and I shall post this on Scott's forum. Don't forget to help me correct any mistakes and give tips to improve. From WellBattle6._

**Horror Stories (of the Leviathan Universe)**

WARNING: If you don't like disturbing themes (mental Alek for example), do not continue to read this. Also, this series may be very emotional, not for the weak of heart.

Table of ContentsStory 1: Ghoul of Your Dreams (V-1.0)

Alek wandered around the ship to look for Deryn. The fact that "Dylan" was "Deryn" came as a shock to him, and the other fact that Count Volger and Bovril knew about it before him. Staying in the officer's showers was certainly not the solution.

He adjusted his posture; he can't let Deryn know see his intentions right away. He spent nights thinking about his decision, and he hopes his was the correct one.

Alek saw Newkirk walking towards him with a half eaten bun in his hand; breakfast had only just ended after all. Deryn was seen nowhere around him though.

"Hello Newkirk, have you seen Dylan?" he asked.

Newkirk raised an eyebrow, "Hello Alek, and no, I can't say I've seen a Dylan."

"Oh well, maybe he's already up on the riggings." He would just have to wait until Deryn's shift was over. A sudden realization struck Alek, "Wait 1 minute, you said that you haven't seen **A** Dylan. Didn't you see Mr. Sharp at breakfast?"

"No, I've never seen or known a Dylan or a Mr. Sharp ever since I was born," Newkirk bowed and walked past him, "Good day to you, your highness."

"Didn't Dylan save you and Mr. Rigby?" Alek called after him.

"No, we were saved by Mathew Gordon," replied Newkirk as he walked ever so slightly faster.

"Who's Mathew Gordon?"

"He's the only other midshipman on board, your highness. Good day."

Alek watched him go around a corner and out of sight. Surely Newkirk knew Dylan…Deryn right? He knew that Newkirk always went everywhere with the midshipman...woman. Maybe he just forgot about the lad…lassie. But that would mean that Newkirk would be suffering from memory loss, which would mean Newkirk would be a potential danger to the Leviathan and its crew. Maybe HE was the one who was…no, there really was a Deryn, who else convinced him to stay with the Leviathan during the rebellion at Istanbul and not run away with the count. And why couldn't he remember anything about this Mathew Gordon…. He would have to find Volger and consult his opinion on this… he might confront Klopp, Hoffman, or Bauer on this as well.

Alek started heading for Volger's stateroom. He would have a solution. If not…well he must have.

Alek knocked on the door of the count's state room.

"Come in," came the voice of the count.

Alek opened the door and walked in. Volger was just reading the newspaper after finishing his breakfast.

"Did you see Deryn this morning count?"

"Deryn? I didn't know there was another woman other than Doctor Barlow on this abomination?"

"Didn't he…she deliver the newspaper to you count?"

Count Volger turned around in his chair with an eyebrow raised. "Mathew delivers the newspaper and breakfast Alek. Are you keeping secrets from me Alek?"

Alek slumped into a chair beside the door. This can't be. There's no…Deryn. Didn't she…she. Why can't he suddenly remember the events they had been together? Something must be clearly wrong with…no. He is not insane. He…he can't be. This…is all just a simple misunderstanding. There must be some…perfectly reasonable explanation for this.

"Alek? Are you okay? You're starting to look pale," the count asked, a face and voice full of concern.

"Don't you know Deryn?" Alek asked with a voice full of unsureness.

"Alek?"

"Don't you know Deryn?"

"Ale-"

"DON'T YOU KNOW DERYN!"

"Alek control yourself!" yelled the count.

"WASN'T SHE HERE JUST A FEW DAYS AGO!"

Klopp, Bauer, and Hoffman burst into the stateroom, "Is everything okay? We heard yelling and decided to come in-"

"Klopp, Bauer, Hoffman, tell me. Wasn't Dylan here?" Alek drops to his knees, begging.

Klopp is in disbelief and confused. "I have never known a Dylan, young master."

"What's with Dylan and Deryn?" demanded the count towards Alek.

Alek looks around at the faces of the men. His eyes widen and his face pales. He gets up.

"I have to find Dylan!"

The men block his way, grabbing hold of him. Alek starts kicking and screaming. Volger yells over the commotion for Alek to calm down, but Alek is already gone. All traces of sanity gone from him. He screams even louder, a scream that could be heard from all over the ship. More crewman rush in, asking what's going on, why the scream was yelled. They see Alek. The officers start yelling. A man runs to get the Leviathan's doctor. 2 men come in with rope. They bound up Alek, now yelling out senseless gibberish about a Deryn. The doctor runs in. Sees the screaming man, gives out orders to rush the tortured soul to the infirmary. The men, rushing around the body like a hoard of flies. They carry the thing out of the stateroom, still screaming the sounds of the hundreds upon thousands from the voices of hell. Volger, Klopp, Bauer, and Hoffman are left, sitting on the floor, hearing the screams of the monster that was once Alek get quieter and quieter, but never fully disappearing.

"Hmmm," the doctor said, "Just give him two of these pills with water every 8 hours everyday and he should be okay."

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" Dr. Barlow asked.

"According to this book he will. I've never seen anything like this. The results of extreme hallucination and memory loss. Only a couple have ever been recorded in the entirety of medical history. We will have to keep a close eye on the boy and give him lots of rest. It may take months for him to fully recover, perhaps not even for the rest of his life."

"We should leave him alone then," Count Volger suggested. Alex's men and Dr. Barlow leave. Leaving just the doctor and a man in a midshipman's uniform in the infirmary. The two discuss quietly. Then the doctor leaves, leaving just the man and the sleeping boy in the bed. The man walks over to the bedside and pulls up a chair, then sitting on it. The boy wakes up. He sees the man watching him. The man brings up set of cards in one hand and a bible in another. He puts them on the bed. He then digs into his pocket, fiddles around and pulls up another set of pills. These ones black, unlike the red and white ones the doctor subscribed.

"Are you looking for Deryn?"

Alek was on the bed, in a dark room. A spotlight on him. He sees Deryn walk towards the bed out of the darkness. The girl in midshipsman clothing climbs ontop of the bed over him. Taking a strong necktie with her. Alek whispers something in her ear, speaking what only the most loving person can do, pleading to her. Deryn ties the necktie around Alek's neck and pulls. Her tears falling on his face. When it is done. She kisses him on the forehead. She whispers, "I will love you forever."

The man watches the boy meet his end from the other side of the room. It was the pills doing. Giving the mercy that the boy deserved, his life a living hell if he survived. After the boy stops moving and lays still, the man opens the infirmary door. Making sure the cards and bible are safe in his pocket. He runs out, yelling for people to hear. A nametag, a piece of frabicated wood with a name on it, gleams from his shirt pocket. It read:

Mathew Gordon.

_Hmm. A sad one ay? But I believed this is the best I ever wrote so far. Alas why does it have to be sad. Please review and detail your sadness. _


End file.
